


Above

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober 2019 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, F/M, Female Im Jaebum | JB, Genderbending, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "I thought about it." It was barley anything, but Jaebum's eyes lit up in understanding, she didnt say anything though and kept silent. "About what we talked about, and I want to try it?"--(Kinktober Day 1 - Pegging)This work is a stand alone and not related to any other work in the series.





	Above

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks please don't clown me

Jackson looked at Jaebum's face for a few seconds then looked away. Holding eye contact with her had always been hard, either he was too embarrassed to or the intensity of her eyes just made him feel so small and insignificant.

"Hey," her voice, like it always was when addressing him, was gentle. Jackson chanced another glance at her and Jaebum smiled. "You know what i always tell you when I bring up trying something new. You dont ever have to agree just because you think it'll please me."

Jackson _knew_ that, he did and that's why he was never afraid of trying new things with her. She was always so reassuring and firm about his comfort being first than anything else. Jackson sometimes belittled himself for being so weak compared to her, but then he realized, he wasn't _weak_. Their personalities were different sure, but weren't everyone else's different? They worked well because they were different and Jackson doubted they'd work if he tried to be someone he wasn't just to make his inner demons happy.

Jaebum grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together, bringing his focus back to their conversation. "I know that. I always think everything through, we both do, remember?"

"Of course." She nodded and gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand in reassurance, so gentle like always.

He just had to think. "Have you ever tried it before? I mean with someone else?" Jaebum looked off to the side and Jackson's heart lurched because he knew that look. It's something she'd do when she knew her answer might trigger something in him. This time it was jealousy. Irrational as it was, Jackson always felt even a tiny bit of jealousy whenever Jaebum confirmed having done anything remotely sexual with her previous partners. It was stupid and he always wondered why he'd even ask, but Jaebum never lied to him and never went into detail anyway, so he asked.

"With one or two, I don't exactly remember with which ones." Her eyes locked with his as she shrugged nonchalantly, thankfully not saying anything else about the one or two she '_didn't exactly remember_'.

"Oh, okay." Jackson bit his lip nervously and nodded. "Maybe just... give me a few days to really think about it?" It was the best answer he could give at the moment and Jaebum, ever so understanding smiled again and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

"As long as you need, baby. Always." _Baby_. Jackson could feel his cheeks flushing with heat. Jaebum had a way of always making him embarrassed. She loved it, the way every pet name made him go soft and pliant. She always let him know it was so cute.

"Thank you, noona." That was another thing Jaebum absolutely loved, when Jackson called her _noona_. At first it had started because she loved teasing him and hearing him whine about it, but then it had become a normal thing and Jaebum had grown used to hearing it and Jackson had growm used to saying it, so it just stayed.

"You don't have to thank me, Sseun-ah." Jackson knew that, but he always felt like he needed to remind Jaebum that he was grateful for her being so understanding.

And that was that, Jaebum directed their attention to the television, curling around him with her fingers running gently through his hair, not saying anything further about what they were talking about.

\--

It turns out that Jackson's few days turned into two weeks and then into an entire month.

Jaebum was patient like she always was with these things, never pressuring him about his decision or asking if he'd had an answer already. Jackson figured she probably thought his silence meant 'no' and he was once again reminded of how much he loved her and why.

Jaebum was sitting on the ground in front of the television, her eyes focused on where her journal was opened on the coffee table, her hand working quickly as she wrote.

"Bummie?" He tried to keep his voice from being too loud so he wouldn't startle her, it worked and she looked back at him with a questioning hum.

"What's up?" She placed her pen down and closed the journal to give him her full attention.

Still standing at the living room entrance, Jackson shuffled nervously and Jaebum made a small noise of amusement before beckoning him forward, standing up from her previous seat on the ground and leading him to the couch.

"Go on then, what's troubling you?" Her tone was once again encouraging, waiting to hear whatever it was he had on his mind.

"I thought about it." It was barley anything, but Jaebum's eyes lit up in understanding, she didnt say anything though and kept silent. "About what we talked about, you remember?"

"Mhm, last month of course." She nodded and reached out to caress his cheek softly.

Jackson grimaced and once again bit at his lip. "I'm sorry for taking so long to decide."

"No, don't be sorry. You could take a whole year and I would wait." He knew she would.

"I know, and I'm grateful." This earned him another smile. Jackson kind of blanked for a few seconds because wow, Jaebum smiling was always a wonderful sight to see. "But," He blinked back into focus and tried getting comfortable. "But I've decided and I think... I want to try?"

"You absolutely sure about this?" She linked their fingers again and Jackson was taken back to when they first had the conversation a month ago.

He nodded firmly and this time he was the one who kissed the back of her hand. "I want to."

The confidence in his voice convinced her and she grinned even wider, her eyes hiding into little crescents. "Okay, just say when and we'll do it whenever you want and are ready."

Jackson could practically feel himself turning a bright red, but he still murmured, "When."

Jaebum seemed caught off guard if not confused, but then understanding lit up her eyes again and she couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Jackson swallowed nervously but tried playing it off with a nod.

"Mhm," He closed his eyes when his voice came out already a tad raspier.

"That why you showered so suddenly? You get yourself all nice and ready for me, baby?" Jackson doubted he would be able to respond coherently, and when he opened his mouth to at least try, Jaebum leant forward to press her lips against his.

She kissed in a way that always made Jackson forget about his surroundings, biting and sucking on his lips before she was soothing them with her tongue, fingers gripping his chin to maneuver him the way she liked. Jaebum laughed against his lips when he made a soft little noise that was almost drowned out, his hands moving to grip at her waist as she leant closer even further.

"Sseun-ah is always so eager for me." Jackson gave a nod even if it wasn't a question, his fingers curling around her loose shirt as he leant back the more she leant forward. In no time, she had him on his back, his legs on either side of her hips, her body between his spread thighs. Jaebum grinned and Jackson had seen this look on her face probably more than a million times, but this time she seemed a bit sinister, her eyes held a glint to them that made his mouth go dry and his breathing speed up.

"Noona," His voice was barely a whisper, yet sounded so loud and it made Jaebum grin even wider.

Jaebum leant over him until her lips pressed against his cheek, leaving a kiss there and moving downward to his lips and then his chin and his throat. Without even realizing it, Jackson was giving her even more room to play, tilting his head back so she had room to leave more kisses. Stopping at his collarbone, Jaebum's hand landed softly on his cheek, her fingers dancing across his skin playfully, gliding over his eyes and his nose down until they stopped at his lips.

Jackson's heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest and it only got worse when Jaebum's voice appeared right beside his ear, her lips brushing along the side of his neck as she whispered, "Suck."

Jackson didn't have time to be embarrassed as he felt two of Jaebum's fingers press against his tongue, the pads of her fingers running over it playfully as Jackson closed his mouth around them and did as told.

Jaebum's laugh was gentle and held amusement to it, Jackson bit softly at her fingers and she laughed again.

"Dont worry, sweetheart, it just amazes me how well you always listen and comply with what I say. So good." She sucked lightly along his shoulder, leaving behind a pink mark that would disappear in a day or so, kissing everywhere she could as Jackson parted his lips again and let her fingers leave his mouth, saliva connecting them as they came to rest on his chin.

"Your clothes." Jackson pulled at her shirt until she relented and let him pull it off, throwing it onto the ground.

"Let's go to the room, hm?" She kissed his cheek and leant back before he could respond or try to kiss her on the lips. "Come on."

She pulled him up and off the couch and began leading him towards their bedroom, her grip firm and reassuring just like each one of her steps. It happened so fast, one minute Jaebum was pulling him along and the next, she was pushing him down onto the bed, climbing over him and kissing him like he was her life source. She hadn't been wearing a bra under her shirt, she almost never wore one and Jackson couldn't help but moan against her mouth when she pushed up his own shirt and her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples brushing along his skin with every move she made.

"Get your clothes off for me, okay?" Jackson bit lightly at her jaw and nodded as she climbed off the bed and moved towards the closet. He kept his eyes on her and only looked away when she pulled out one of the forgotten boxes he'd never paid much attention to. She walked over with it and he curiously watched as she took off the lid and pushed it towards him. "Go on, choose one."

"And these are...?" his voice was a bit shaky and when he reached to pull the box closer, his breath got stuck in his throat, his mouth parting and his eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment.

"Brand new, never been used." Jaebum reached out her hand and pulled at the box as if to take it away. "Sorry, I probably should have warned you of what was in it."

Jackson opened his eyes and held onto the box tighter, his lips curling into a reassuring smile. "It's okay, just let me look again."

Jaebum relented after a few seconds and let him pull the box closer. She watched as he stared for a minute or two before he was reaching inside, his hand steady but his face once again red. Jackson hesitated, but then he pulled one of the items out and held it out to her.

The strap on he had chosen was the one Jaebum had thought he'd choose. The harness was black, simple and easy to put on and the dildo attached to it was a light flesh color with a blunt head and small almost life like veins running down the shaft. Jaebum had gotten two of them, this one and a similar one with a bigger dildo, she'd wanted Jackson to choose, even if she had a feeling he'd go for the smaller one first.

"Alright, this one is fine." Jaebum gave him another reassuring smile, and took it from his hands. "Why don't you get comfortable and I'll be right back, yeah?"

Jackson watched as she reached for another item before she closed the box again, nodding as she placed the box onto the ground, shoving it under the bed with her foot as she got up. She didn't hesitate to walk towards the bathroom, both items in her hands as Jackson shuffled on the bed trying to do as she had suggested; get comfortable.

He waited but didn't hear much except for the water running on and off. Jackson sighed heavily and leant back until his head was comfortably laying on the pillow. Trying to let the nervousness leave his body, he bent his knees and spread his legs a bit, his hand traveling down his chest, stopping to circle around his nipples and then further down his abdomen, his fingers gliding over his skin until he was at his waist. He hesitated for only a few seconds but then he continued downwards, moving to the insides of his thighs, legs tensing as he brushed his fingers over sensitive skin. It felt a lot better when Jaebum was the one doing it, but it felt good now too. Finally, after another brief hesitation and a shuddered sigh, he brought one of his hands up, fingers barely even grazing over the skin of his half hard cock. He teased himself for a few seconds and then finally wrapped his fingers around the hot length, stroking up and down slowly, his muscles relaxing and his breathing picking up.

It felt like only seconds later, but he still gasped in surprise when he felt a hand curling around his own, his eyes springing open and his chest rising and falling with every one of his harsh gasps.

"Shh, it's just me." Jaebum was hovering over him, her shoulder length hair falling around her face as she leant up to press a kiss to his lips, prying his mouth open with her tongue until he was kissing her back. He reached out to pull her closer, and thats when he felt the heavy weight of the fake cock against his thigh. He blinked up at Jaebum and she smiled in amusement, her hand moving between them until  
she was able to take a hold of his dick.

"Jaebum- I..." Jackson looked at her in the eyes and just like that, he was once again relaxing, his lips parting in a moan as Jaebum tightened her grip around him.

"I know, sweetheart. Just relax, let noona take care of you. You'll be good, I know you will be." She whispered against his parted lips and bit at the bottom one.

Jackson hummed and nodded as best as he could, his fingers curling around Jaebum's waist to pull her closer. "Let's try this again," her fingers moved away from his dick and up to his mouth, the digits trailing his precum over his lips and then pressing into his mouth. It was lewd, tasting his own precum, but his dick still gave an interested twitch as he moaned around the two fingers.

"Good, now suck." His cheeks hollowed around the digits as he did so, his tongue lapping over the pads of her fingers as she moved them in and out from between his lips before pulling them completely away after a while. She immediately followed their absence and replaced them with her own lips, sucking them into her own mouth and then moving them down and back between them.

She bypassed his dick entirely and slowly teased around his thighs, pulling back and trailing kisses along as she moved downward, occasionally sucking and leaving behind marks. Jackson couldn't think straight anymore, his eyes closed and his fingers clenched around the sheets. Jaebum's lips felt like fire wherever they touched, her hands were gently prying his thighs wider apart, fingers pressing into sensitive skin.

It came as a complete surprise when Jaebum's fingers lightly trailed down from his inner thighs to his balls, toying with them for only a few seconds before she was moving them even further down. Jackson couldn't help tensing up when he felt them grazing past his perineum and down to his asshole, keeping the movements gentle the entire time.

"Relax, it's okay." Jaebum's voice had gone soft again, her breath so close to his leaking dick that he whined and tried moving his hips in her direction. "Hey, relax." Her hands held him down and caressed from his waist down to his hips, fingers pinching teasingly until he went still. Just when he thought she would say something else, Jaebum took his dick into her mouth, tongue lapping at the head and cheeks hollowing as she gave a suck. Jackson could see white behind his eyelids as she began moving her head up and down slowly.

Jaebum used one hand to hold the base of his cock as she sucked him off, her fingers caressing the base and stroking weakly when she pulled off. Her lips parted as she let the mixture of saliva and precum fall onto the head, using her hand to spread the wetness around.

It was minutes later when Jackson felt a different wetness, his toes curling as Jaebum's slick finger circled around his asshole, not yet pushing in, but just teasing. Her mouth was back on his dick a moment later and he didn't have any other choice as he focused on that instead, trying not to tense up.

When Jaebum finally pressed her finger into him, Jackson groaned and tried to move away from the foreign feeling, his fingers curling and uncurling around the sheets as Jaebum shushed him gently.

"That's good, don't tense up or it'll hurt. You're doing well, baby." It was like her words were fuel as his fingers moved to his own chest and began toying with his nipples, arching up against the feeling as Jaebum kissed along his thighs.

She slowly began moving her finger, just pushing it into the second knuckle and pulling it back and pressing back in. It was a slow back and forth, but it served in not overwhelming Jackson who didn't flinch at all when she began pushing her second finger in. The second one earned a grimace, but after a minute of Jaebum keeping them still and soothingly kissing around his thighs, he was once again being fingered slowly. This time Jaebum pushed the fingers into the last knuckle, curling them and pulling them out until his rim was stretched further around them.

Jaebum took his dick back into her mouth again when she added the third finger, whispering a quiet, "Shh, you're okay, I promise it'll be okay."

After she said that, she bent down to suckle on the head of his cock, her tongue dragging down the shaft as she slowly began moving the three fingers in and out of him. Not long after, Jaebum was thrusting them in and out faster, curling them and spreading them, stroking along his inner walls as he moaned and tried pressing down against them. He tried holding still, but Jaebum had coaxed him into letting go.

Before he realized what was happening, Jackson let out a little whine as Jaebum pulled her fingers out of him carefully. She leant back and Jackson took the time to look at her, her hair was tousled, her lips swollen and the pupils of her eyes were dilated in arousal. Her chest was lightly flushed and her nipples were hard, her breasts had always been small, but Jackson loved them either way. His eyes moved down and he couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body as he took in the fake cock between her legs. It was standing straight up and at any other time he probably would've found it a bit funny, but at that moment all he could feel was a persistent need curling in his stomach as he looked at it.

Jaebum didn't say anything, but her hand reached for a small bottle off to the side just barley in reach and she popped open the cap, pouring the liquid into her palm. Jackson watched in fascination as she brought her hand down and curled her fingers around the dildo attached to the harness strapped around hee hips, her fist moving up and down as she spread the slick substance around the silicone toy.

For a few seconds it was quiet and then Jaebum was laughing, her eyes on his face, her hand leaving the fake cock and wiping her palm carelessly on the bedsheets. "You look so eager. My Sseun-ah, I knew you'd love this."

Jackson looked away in embarrassment and jumped in surprise when Jaebum was back between his legs, crawling upwards until the slick toy was brushing along his own cock. "Fuck- Jaebum..."

Jaebum shushed him and cooed softly against his lips, kissing his forehead and his chin before she was kissing his lips and settling down between his thighs.

"Now, you really have to stay relaxed for me okay? try your best and if it hurts too much or you want me to stop, just tell me and I will. We'll do this at your pace, baby."

Jackson nodded along to her words and whispered in reassurance, "I will, I promise."

Jaebum nodded back and kissed him slowly, sucking his lip into her mouth as her hand went between their bodies. It was only seconds later that Jackson felt the head of the toy pressing against the rim of his hole, just a light pressure at first before it became firmer until it finally breached him. He tried to not get too worked up, breathing steadily after a surprised gasp until Jaebum had her other hand aroumd his dick again, distracting him from the ache and the foreign feeling of being stretched so much.

"You're doing great," Jaebum soothed and stroked his waist and pulled at his hand until he was able to lock their fingers together, always so gentle. "Tell me if i should slow down or stop, remember that."

"You can keep going, it feels a bit strange, but it doesn't really hurt much." Perhaps it was because she had taken such good care in prepping him beforehand, but it was true, rather than pain it was a dull ache, foreign as well, but nothing too bad that he couldn't handle.

Little by little, Jaebum pushed further into him, her mouth always on a different part of his body anywhere she could reach, kissing and biting, her moans mixing with his own as the rest of the toy finally settled inside him.

Jackson's legs trembled where they were on either side of Jaebum's hips. His toes were curled and he couldn't help the little whimpers he let out as Jaebum moved the tiniest bit and he felt everything. It was unexpected because Jaebum had hardly even really began moving, just grinding her hips and yet his vision blurred as he arched his back and tried closing his legs against the onslaught of pleasure.

Jaebum moved her hands to hold his legs apart, digging her fingers into his thighs to keep them spread as she began to move, pulling out little by little with every thrust until she was really moving. Her grip on his thighs didn't loosen, she sat up and began a faster pace, her eyes tracking every emotion the passed over Jackson's face. She couldn't help but feel smugness and satisfaction as Jackson's eyes clenched shut and his lips opened in a loud groan, his hips trying to move on their own and his cock leaking precum. Jaebum reached one of her own hands to grab a hold of her boyfriend's weeping dick, fingers toying with the head and laughing as Jackson whined just like he always did when he was frustrated at being teased.

On every other thrust, Jackson would squirm and moan that bit louder, his fingers pulling at the sheets under him as his prostate was brushed against or directly hit.

"Bummie- Jaebum-ah... noona, I'm getting close." Jaebum hummed and rubbed at the head of his cock with her thumb, pressing it into the slit and watching as precum pooled around and dripped down his shaft.

"Me too, fuck." She brought the fingers slick with precum up to her lips and sucked on them, Jackson's moan was more of a soft growl and she smirked, letting the fingers fall back to toy at his cock. "You're so tight, i bet, aren't you? I'm going to fill you up so good, baby. You'll be leaking from how full you'll be."

She _couldn't_, technically, but it was worth it as Jackson groaned, his fingers digging into his stomach as he squirmed even more, back arching off the bed as he came, dick spurting come over his stomach and Jaebum's fingers.

It wasn't long after that that Jaebum was falling against his chest as she shuddered through her own orgasm, little whimpers leaving her lips, chest heaving and her breathing loud.

It was a few minutes before she could push herself upwards to look at him, her lips curling into a smile as she locked eyes with him.

"You okay?" Jackson nodded and returned her smile, his cheeks flushed and eyes glassy, puckering his lips for a kiss. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I think you might have messed up something inside, my legs feel weak." Jaebum couldnt help but laugh and kiss him again, shushing him as he whined when she began pulling out of him, the squelch of the lube making Jackson groan and close his eyes shyly.

"Hear that? You're so wet for noona, Sseun-ah."

"Literally be quite, I'm gonna die of embarrassment."

"Of embarrassment or because i ruined something inside of you?" Jaebum laughed as she felt a pinch to her side.

"Be _quiet_." Even as he hissed, Jackson pouted and sighed when the toy was completely out of him. Jaebum moved away to pull the harness off, dropping it onto the ground and climbing back to lie besides Jackson comfortably. He made himself comfortable right away, placing his head on her chest and placing kisses over her skin before settling with a bite to her nipple. Jaebum hissed but ignored the sting as he followed the bite with a soft suckle and finally let it go.

"In all seriousness, you're not in pain are you?" Jaebum asked again and this time Jackson answered her seriously.

"I'm not. Like I said before, it's more of a dull ache. If it hurts later I'll tell you, I swear." He hugged her around the waist and Jaebum relented with a sigh.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Jackson whispered, "We should try it again, don't you think?"

Jaebum grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of his head as she pinched his hip. "Whenever you want, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> note: do not judge me i know my het smut is 3/10. also i laughed so much bc i couldn't bring myself to write tits or breasts or boobs or any girl part. I'm too innocent for writing het 🤧 i needed courage and finally after about an hour i managed... kinda. i 🤡


End file.
